Plot 2 : Ops Initiative
Story Cygnis, a newly created Star System that lacks a habitable planet for Humans to settle in. The Yrthers assigned to the Star System have been challenged with its current state. Alturie Felbourne, a Yrther Conspicio', '''reminded her colleagues about the' Genesis Commandment, which mentions that, "A Star System without Humans can only be sustained for approximately two years. If left unattended, it will cause a massive implosion that could affect neighboring systems." As a Conspicio, she was tasked by the Grand Arbiters to lead the development of Cygnis, and serve as the command center to her fellow Yrthers. With Alturie's eccentric yet genuine mind, they have conducted an experiment that no one attempted before. She proposed on transforming one of the planets' core to serve as the source of Mana, rather than relying on a World Tree to generate it. Mana is a type of energy that only Humans can use, and the only type of energy that can be converted to '''Astrium when it is used for magic artes. The sun of a star system automatically gathers these generated Astrium and consumes it to keep itself functioning. Yrthers and Arbiters also use these type of energy to perform extravagant magic that can bend the common laws of science. In their initial studies, Mana Cores will constantly produce Mana and will spread throughout the planet at a faster pace. Shrolz Frieson, an Arbiter Keruv, used her power to stabilize the experimental planet's atmosphere and gathered vegetation and creatures from other Star Systems to test and and support the environment before they put in the last piece of the puzzle. Just like how they got their preparations, the Yrther and the Arbiter traveled to other Star Systems and transported willing Humans from their dying home worlds to the new experimental planet. As the Humans settled down to their new home, Yrther Conspicio stayed with them to make sure that the Human race will survive. The inhabitants eventually called this planet Quantuaria. As time passes by, each newer generation of Quantuarians are having defects or damage to their Mana Lobes, resulting to loss of ability to utilize Mana. Scientists concluded that Mana created by the planet's core is too strong for them to handle. They tried different medications and practices of magic artes to prevent further loss, but nonetheless, the struggle prevails. Because of the Quantuarians' condition, Mana became extremely abundant and eventually, it caused the planet's atmosphere to become unstable. Mass researches on Mana utilization were established, and like their previous attempts, they made no progress. Living rate of the planet continues to worsen, and extreme precautions were taken when going outside because of the harm the climate brings. A group of technology experts found out that Quantuaria halted revolving around the sun; this phenomenon froze the Quantuarians' biological age also. According to their studies, the excessive mana interfered with the gravitational pull of the sun towards the planet. However, the planet still continues to rotate on its axis. Eternity, as their group name implies, promotes the planet's current condition since they believe that Quantuarians are on the path to immortality. The number of oppositions to this idea is high, and even Yrther Conspicio herself disapproved. Eternity was forced to back down, and waited for their time to come. With pressing matters in mind, and the fact that she can no longer use more Astrium designated to her, Conspicio appointed two of her colleagues to handle the situation while she coordinates with them from the starship near Cygnis's sun. Notable Terms, Characters, and Places * Celestial Bodies ** Cygnis ** Quantuaria ** Mana Cores * Celestial Beings ** Arbiter Keruv -''' Shrolz Frieson ** 'Yrther Conspicio -' Alturie Felbourne * '''Astrium * Magic Lobes * Magic Artes * Eternity